


Easter Bunny's Helper

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Easter, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Furry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner from FuraffinityFritz the Rabbit signs up for a program to help the Easter Bunny in the holiday off season. He isn't entirely sure what he's signed up for until he's stuffed full of eggs with more on the way.





	Easter Bunny's Helper

The call for Easter Bunny helpers went out every year, as if on schedule; while the eggs the Easter Bunny tended to use weren’t fertilized, he still tended to produce them so quickly and ahead of schedule that it was always a good idea to let him have some kind of relief for them so he didn’t wind up backed up or hurt from his own potency. While positions opened yearly, Fritz had never been free to assist with the nearly-celebrity bunny’s problem before—until now.   
  
Fritz arrived at what was cordially known as the ‘egg factory’—which wasn’t really a factory all moreso than it was the Easter Bunny’s main headquarters. While there were rooms for holding eggs, painting eggs, and other Easter-related festivities, the room that Fritz was escorted to was nothing to do with the holiday itself, which was still not for quite a while. Instead, with one of the prim and primp bunnies who served as the Easter Bunny’s secretaries leading him along, he was taken to what seemed to be a lavish, sprawling bedroom set in incredibly fancy silver and pastel tones. No one ever said the Easter Bunny business wasn’t profitable, though he hadn’t quite expected to be directed to spread himself out on the bed.   
  
The bunny that had lead him to the room gave him a simple, polite smile before she gave a gesture to his clothes. “It will be easier,” she informed as she smoothed out a little wrinkle on her cuff, “if you are already naked when he gets here. It saves you the trouble of awkwardly undressing.” She spoke as if she knew from experience, and judging from the polite, yet reserved smile on her features, she didn’t expect any protests.   
  
Fritz shifted his weight from one leg to another, and she finally seemed to get the hint that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with undressing in front of _her_ either, she moved away from him in favor of turning to the door once more, drawing in a soft breath as she moved, opening the heavy mahogany wood once more, and disappeared. It left him alone in the lavish room, a fact he took advantage of as he began to strip down, slowly at first, considering he was still almost enraptured with the details of the finer things in the room. A portrait of the man himself—the Eater Bunny was always more refined in his public appearances, with dark fur and heavy ears that seemed to frame his features in a way that made his sharp, blue eyes a little softer, and the half-smirk on his features a little less malicious. He didn’t look mean in any sense, but there was a certain mischief in his gaze that suggested that he was always up to something.   
  
Fritz was debating on removing his glasses when the other door to the room opened—looking past it, he could see that it wasn’t another hallway, rather, a bathroom that the Easter Bunny had been preparing himself in. Fritz, now fully naked with his pants and shift folded neatly just in front of the bed, couldn’t help but flush in slight embarrassment—while he was fully naked now, the Easter Bunny was fresh out of the shower with naught but a towel wrapped around his waist to hide the full extent of his own nudity.   
  
“Fritz?” he questioned, and the gray rabbit gave a little nod in response, clearly a bit nervous in the presence of one who was practically a _celebrity_ of the rabbit world. No one was truly sure what the dark rabbit’s name was—he had simply been known as the ‘Easter Bunny’ since he’d taken over for the previous one. There were never really first names given to the legendary status, only the title that came with the position.   
“Yes sir,” Fritz answered, a little hesitant, but before any more of said hesitance could rear up, the dark rabbit was closing the distance between them. He was all hands in an instant, reaching to brush his palm flat over the soft rise of Fritz’s stomach, down to his hips and then further, brushing his fingers across where his genitals had just been covered. Fritz’s breath caught in his throat, and he was reminded instantly of the waiver that he had signed upon entering the massive estate. He had signed away his life, for all he knew, but it seemed that the Easter Bunny was simply doing a once-over to get more information on him, and what he would be capable of.   
  
“You should do just fine,” he finally observed, a brief smile rising to cross his sharp features. From his soft, slow touches, Fritz found himself already slightly embarrassingly aroused, and he gave a slow exhale as the dark rabbit moved to lean him back slowly on the bed. He was sure that if the other bunny was here, she would have disapprovingly tutted about he hadn’t already been spread for the rabbit that was maneuvering him, but the Easter Bunny seemed to be patient and ready to instruct over little matters like this, letting Fritz get comfortable back against the pillows.   
  
The Easter Bunny spread Fritz’s legs, making a comfortable enough room for him to slide between them while he leaned to fetch a little tube of some sort from nearby, where it had been sneakily tucked under the pillows. Fritz paused at the sight of it, but his partner tutted softly and unscrewed the cap, letting Fritz see that he was squirting a strange, sweet smelling slick liquid over his paws. Lube, Fritz realized, as the paw went down between his thighs to start gingerly pressing against the tight ring of his entrance. It was a new and surprising sensation all at once, and he couldn’t find it in himself to complain that the material was a little colder than he had originally anticipated. A soft noise of discomfort did slip from him, initially, when he felt the first digit penetrate him. His fingers were longer than he expected, and the Easter Bunny wasted no time in slipping one in _deep_. He could feel it moving slowly inside of him, brushing sensitive places he didn’t expect—and he nearly missed it when he felt the second finger start to press as well. It was hard to ignore the sudden stretching feeling, though the Easter Bunny seemed to be making quick work of preparing him. Three fingers, then four, and surely he thought that nothing could be that big, he was just being _generous_ with how much he was preparing him.   
  
Except then the Easter Bunny pulled his hands back and removed his towel.   
  
Fritz nearly felt his jaw drop at seeing the rabbit’s massive size—and moreso, the hefty swollen sack just under it. “It’s been a while since I’ve had some relief,” the Easter Bunny noted, acknowledging Fritz’s apparent surprise. “I tend to get backed up with eggs when I haven’t had a Helper stop by for a while.”   
  
Fritz’s eyes widened for a second. Eggs? Wait, he hadn’t heard anything about eggs- but before he could question it, it seemed the Easter Bunny was already far too excited to just let Fritz sit there and stare at him all day. He was hard long before the towel had come off, and though he was impressively sized, sight did nothing to prepare him for the way his cock felt actually beginning to press against Fritz’s slick, prepared hole.   
  
“W-Wait,” Fritz started, taking a sharp breath as he clenched his jaw, starting to have nervous, second thoughts about what the other meant by ‘eggs’ and just _feeling_ how big the Easter Bunny was as he started to press in. It was far too late for second thoughts though, and any protest Fritz had after that seemed to be completely ignored as the hips between his thighs began to press inwards. Fritz gave a little squeak of surprise as he felt the head of the other rabbit finally push in, stretching him wider than even four of the Easter Bunny’s fingers had, and it didn’t seem like the other rabbit was going to stop there at all, either.   
  
Just as quickly as he’d pushed the head in, he kept moving forward. Both of his hands moved forward to press in on either side of the mattress around Fritz’s sides. Now that he’d been positioned in and he was already sinking inch by inch into the startled, squirmy rabbit under him, there was no need to use his hands to angle himself any further. His hips knew what to do from there. One of the Easter Bunny’s warm paws settled gingerly against one of Fritz’s hips in that moment, holding him in place as he started the subtle and gradual role of his body forward.   
  
Fritz’s eyes widened briefly at the sensation, gasping softly as he felt the thickness of the hefty cock press in slowly at first, but like a true rabbit no matter how famous, the Easter Bunny couldn’t resist the slow urge to start jerking his hips forward faster in a nearly humping motion, driving himself deeper and deeper with each rock of his body forwards. Fritz gripped the arm of the hand gripping his hip, giving a squeeze to try and brace himself with the sudden movements, because before he could do much more to acknowledge it, he could feel the Easter Bunny’s hips slam against his own in quick, but deep thrusts.   
  
The pace was almost more than what he could handle at first, feeling the push and deep grind of the bunny in him, but what was truly the start of his downfall was when the Easter Bunny reached down to caress him a little more intimately, stroking his own member—something he didn’t expect, but something he wasn’t going to complain about, either. He gasped, his own hips bucking upwards as he encouraged the touch, feeling himself throb in the warmth of the other’s palm while the Easter Bunny continued to thrust against him firmly enough to make a little rise of movement rock up against his stomach. It was barely noticeable for his fur, but that was only a forewarning of what was to come before he was finished with Fritz.   
  
With one hand holding him in place for his thrusts and the other teasing little moans out of him by stroking him, the Easter Bunny certainly had his hands full, though it didn’t seem like he minded. Slowly, Fritz was losing control under him despite any reservations he might have had originally—and the Easter Bunny knew it was because each of his firm thrusts to plant himself deeper in him were hitting closer and closer gradually to his prostate. He made it a purpose to seek it out; while the purpose of their meeting was to relieve his own little problem, he never wanted to leave his partners unsatisfied considering the difficulty they tended to face afterwards.   
  
It was becoming slowly clear, however, that neither of them were destined to last much longer. The quick pace of thrusts had devolved into much shallower grinds and pumps of the Easter Bunny’s hips, and the teasing way his paw kept stroking Fritz the minute he had a good grip on him had Fritz desperately jerking up against him for relief. He could feel the soft slap of those heavy balls against the curve of his ass, something he was both anticipating and perhaps dreading; the momentum behind he movement and the way they hit his thighs and bottom cheeks alerted him to the fact that they were _full_ and _solid_ and he wasn’t entirely sure with what.   
  
It didn’t take him long to find out. Just as he felt himself start to teeter on the edge of orgasm, the Easter Bunny slammed as deeply in him as he felt like he could go, and he felt the first burst of warmth in him. That was enough to tip Fritz over the edge—and the mess he made against the soft fur of his tummy was almost as embarrassing as the fact that he had cum so _hard_ at feeling the heat unleash within him—but then something followed that he didn’t necessarily anticipate. Where there had only been the flush, warm heat before, he could suddenly feel the tight ring of muscle already stretched around the Easter Bunny push a little further. Something swollen like a knot was moving against him, and with a little pop of a sensation, he felt the wider girth push in him, moving through the thickness of the cock in him before it reached the tip—and then something heavy, almost like a smooth, warm stone, was deposited deep in him.   
  
“W-what-“ He gasped softly, still in the throes of his climax. Before he received an answer though, there came another—then another. The Easer Bunny wasn’t looking up at him now, curled tightly over him as he groaned softly in pleasure. It seemed his own orgasm was still stretching out, and it’s with a shivering cry that Fritz realizes that the release of those heavy, firm little objects in him _was_ the other bunny’s orgasm. With no warning at all, those heavy balls were unloading egg after egg in him, a trait he hadn’t been aware the other held. There seemed to be no early end to them; just as soon as he was sure there could be no more eggs pumped so deeply into him, another little swell would hit the cock still spurting warm cum in him, and another egg would be added to the clutch. Before a few minutes were out, there was a firm swell to his stomach from how many eggs had been laid in him. One shaking hand lifted to rest against his own stomach, feeling the small ridges of the individual eggs pressing out against his insides, making poke out a bit.  
  
Finally, after what felt like a dozen, perhaps even _two_ dozen fair-sized eggs being pushed into him, the Easter Bunny gasped and pulled back, drawing himself out of Fritz and leaving a warm, flush trail of liquid in his absence. He still lingered over Fritz, his hand affectionately rising from where he’d jerked him to completion and then resting over his somewhat cum-splattered, but egg-full belly. He took a certain amount of pride in his work, and Fritz could barely find words in himself to try and describe the moment or what he’d experienced, breathing hard still as he felt the first of the eggs in him start to slide low again, and the poor bunny could do little bit moan as his well-fucked hole stretched slowly around one of the eggs he’d been laden with. It would be one of many, he was sure, but the Easter Bunny gave a little smirk as his fingers moved down to plug him, not letting any more of the eggs slip free.   
  
“Not so fast. I’m not done laying you yet.”   
  
Fritz shivered, and imagined being stuffed full with more of those heavy, warm eggs. He had no idea just all of what he’d signed up for, but he was starting to get a hint.


End file.
